The Childhood of Mordecai Quintel
by bg52598
Summary: This is a story of Mordecai's childhood. I hope you all like it! Rated T to be safe and a little swearing is in it
1. Mordecai Being Born

**Hi Peeps! This is my new Story call "The Childhood of Mordecai Quintal" and it's about Mordecai's adventures in his childhood. We get to meet Mordecai's parents Malachi and Cecilia. We also meet his grandparents Coralin and Yuri IV. I found these in a tumblr call ask Mordecai's mom, and Panties in a box.**

This first chapter of "The Childhood of Mordecai Quintal" is about Mordecai being born.

**So relax and enjoy the story. **

It been months since Cecilia was pregnant. Malachi was excited that he was going to be a father and having a daughter.

One day, Malachi was reading a newspaper, and then he heard his wife scream. He quickly throws his paper on the floor, and then ran into the bedroom. He saw his wife holding her stomach, sweating and look like she was in pain.

Malachi- What is it honey?

Cecilia - "B-b-b"

Malachi - "Huh?"

Cecilia - "THE BABY IS COMING, YOU IDIOT!"

Malachi - OH GOD! Let's get you in the car!

He grabs the suitcase and her get outside.

Cecilia - "I'm sorry I call you an idiot…I'm just in a lot of pain right now!"

Malachi- "Its ok honey."

They went outside and got his pregnant wife in the car, and started to drive to the hospital.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

They are at the hospital in the delivery room. Cecilia was screaming in pain and Malachi was there with her. The doctor was delivering her baby. As Cecilia was pushing, the doctor said:

Doctor - "Oh no there is a problem."

Malachi - "What is it?"

Doctor - "Your baby is stuck!"

Cecilia - "OH NO! HELP MY BABY GOD DAMN IT!"

Doctor - "Don't worry madam we will. We gonna have to cut you open a little."

Malachi was shock and said:

Malachi - "What!? You are not going to do that to my wife!"

Doctor - "Sir, we have to in order to help the baby."

Cecilia - "Honey we have to do this."

Malachi - "But what about you?"

Cecilia - "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Malachi thought for a minute and said:

Malachi - "Alright. But if this kills my wife, I'm gonna kill you!"

Doctor (a little scared) - "I understand."

They start to put medication on Cecilia and she started to daydream a little.

Cecilia - "There's a rainbow in the room!"

They cut her a little then told her push and she did with all her strength.

Doctor - "Your baby is almost here!"

Malachi - "Thank god!"

Soon the baby was out. The baby was like a blue jay but it was pink and has the cord on it, and was crying. One of the doctors put stitches on Cecilia.

Doctor - "It's a boy!"

Malachi - "But I thought we were having a girl."

Doctor - "Look like the doctor made a mistake."

Cecilia - (with tears of joy) - He's so beautiful…and tiny."

Malachi - "He beautiful."

The doctor took the baby away for a minute.

Cecilia - "Where he go?"

Malachi - "They are just gonna wrap him."

Cecilia - "Be careful with him, he so tiny!"

Soon the doctor came with the baby wrap in a fuzzy blue blanket.

Doctor - "Here he is."

The baby was crying loudly. Cecilia manages to calm him down a bit then after a moment she said:

Cecilia - "Well this is awkward."

Malachi - "I can't believe that we have a son."

Cecilia - "You wanna hold him?"

Malachi - "Sure."

Cecilia gave the baby to Malachi and in his mind he said:

Malachi - "Damn it! I wanted a daughter! But…..He is overall my first kid."

The baby fell asleep in his arms and gave him back to his wife. There was a knock at the door and it was Cecilia parents Coralin and Yuri.

Coralin - Hi (gasps) It's the baby!

Cecilia- Wanna holds him?

Yuri - "I thought you here having a girl?"

Cecilia- Turns out it's a boy!

Coralin - "Oh. But he those look cute

Malachi- Yeah, ok

Cecilia - Honey, look I know you're upset about not having a girl but at least we have a child of our own. Maybe next time we can have a daughter

Malachi- Fine

Cecilia - Beside, aren't you happy that now we have a kid?

Malachi- I guess so

Coralin - What the cutie name?

Cecilia - "I don't know. Honey, why don't we name him after you?"

Malachi - "What? No! I don't even like my own name why should I give it to my kid?"

Yuri - "Well we got a pick something or else he will be call Baby boy."

Malachi - "How about Mordecai?"

Cecilia - "Mordecai…I like it."

Coralin - "It fits him."

Cecilia - "I also got a nickname for him, Morde-pie. Cause he look like a little pie."

Mordecai cooed and Cecilia said:

Cecilia - "Welcome to the world….Mordecai."

She kisses him on the head. Then the doctor and the nurse came:

Doctor - "How are you feeling Mrs. Quintel?"

Cecilia - "I'm feeling ok."

Nurse - "Did you name your baby?"

Malachi - "Yeah. His name is Mordecai Garland Quintel."

Nurse - "Ok. Cute name it's unique."

Malachi - "Thanks."

Soon the nurse wrote the name down on the birth certificate.

Nurse - "Okay so when your son get a little months older you have to get his hands and feet print on the paper."

Cecilia - "OK."

Doctor - "You may be free to leave. In a few days we will take off the stitches."

Cecilia - "Ok thank you."

Malachi - "Give me the baby, so you can change your clothes."

Cecilia - *handing Mordecai to Malachi* Thanks I will be right back."

Cecilia went to change her clothes and Malachi look at Mordecai who was asleep and smiled at him. He may not have the daughter he wanted but at least he has a child. Soon Cecilia got out but the doctor put her on the wheelchair and the nurse put a blue hat on Mordecai. Soon Cecilia hold Mordecai and Malachi push the wheelchair until they made it to the car.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Soon they made it to the house and they open the door.

Cecilia - "This is your home Mordecai."

Malachi - "Yeah you will like it here."

Soon they go upstairs and turn on the light in the baby's room.

Malachi - "See little man, this is your room."

Cecilia - "It may be pink for now, but soon we will paint it blue. Like your feathers once you grow them.

Malachi - "So ignore the pink for a while."

Soon Cecilia put Mordecai down in his crib and covers him with a warm blanket.

Malachi - "You know, he sure is cute when he's asleep."

Cecilia - "I know."

Mordecai is snoring softly and his parents smiled at him.

Malachi- "He's gonna do something great someday."

Cecilia - "Yeah I know."

Malachi- "We should let him sleep."

Cecilia - "Give me a few minutes."

Malachi- "Okay."

He left the room and Cecilia happily stares at her sleeping newborn son

Cecilia - I can't believe I now have a child. You may not be a girl we wanted but I love u very much with all my heart. Soon u will be a grown man who will have a bright future *kiss her son*.

Baby Mordecai who was still asleep did a cute little baby smile.

She took one last look of Mordecai and left the room.

**Hope you all like it!"**


	2. Kindergarten

**Hi Peeps! I'm glad you all like my Mordecai's Childhood story and I'm really happy about it!**

**This chapter is when Mordecai is now 5 and is going to kindergarten. This is also when he meets Rigby for the first time.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

Little 5 years old Mordecai was sitting in the car while his mother was driving him. He was staring at the mirror and was thinking:

Mordecai's mind - "This gonna be so boring!"

Then the car stopped and Mordecai saw the kindergarten he was going to. "Tiny Tot Kindergarten" it had pictures of a smiling sun and clouds and other things.

Mordecai got out of the car, and said:

Mordecai - "Bye mommy!"

Cecilia - "Bye Morde-pie."

The car drove away and he said:

Mordecai - "Man this is gonna be so boring."

He was walking to the school until he heard:

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO!

He saw a little raccoon with a single front tooth sticking out crying, and holding the car window. His mother was pulling on his ankles to let him go. She finally did and got into the car and drove away. The little raccoon started to cry until a hand was on his shoulder and he looked up and saw the buck teeth blue jay.

Mordecai - "You ok dude?"

Rigby - "No, my mommy left me in this dump and I got kick out in every other one because "I'm bad". If I get kick out this one, my mommy gonna be mad! I wanna go back home."

Mordecai – It'll be ok dude.

Rigby - "You sure?" he sniffled a little.

Mordecai - "Come on, let go inside."

They began to walk to school and Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "I'm Mordecai."

Rigby - "I'm Rigby."

()()()()()()()()()()

Inside the classroom, the kids were playing and they saw a teacher in her mid-20's with black hair in a bun, blue jeans, and a pretty white blouse.

Teacher - Hi I'm Mrs. Green. You must be Mordecai Quintal, and Rigby Salyers."

Rigby- "Ah! Monster!"

Mordecai - "its ok, she won't do nothing"

Rigby- "Look at her! She's like ten feet tall!"

Mordecai - "It's because that we are shorter than her and to us she look like a giant."

Rigby- "Fine! But if she eats us I'm blaming you!"

Mordecai shakes his head.

Mordecai - Let's go play!

Rigby- "OK!"

()()()()()()()()()()()

They went to play and then Rigby saw a Barbie doll. He picks it up and said:

Rigby - "Look it, it's SUPERWOMAN!"

Mordecai - "That's a Barbie!"

Rigby - "... what?"

Mordecai - "Superwoman have black hair and stuff! She has blonde and wearing a dress!"

Rigby- "She could be superwoman without the costume..."

Mordecai - "Whatever!"

Rigby- Yes! HERE'S SUPERMAN! (It's really a Ken doll)

Mordecai - "And Batman!"

Rigby - "Yeah, let do it!"

They play for a while until the teacher said:

Mrs. Green - Snack Time!

Rigby- "Oh boy! Can we have chocolate?"

Mrs. Green - "No. We are having apples, PBJ, milk, and cookies. Chocolate is bad for you it can ruin your teeth and give u a tummy ache."

Rigby- "Aw man that sucks."

Mrs. Green - "Rigby! That's a bad word! You got to the time out corner for 3 minutes!"

Rigby- "What?!"

The teacher brings him to the time out corner. Rigby pouted and cross his arms.

Mordecai- *chuckles* Dude, you gotta be careful what you say.

Rigby - "But that what was Mommy always say."

Mordecai - "But my mommy said that words like that aren't for little kids."

Rigby- "Well…"

Then he get interrupted by teacher

Mrs. Green- "Ok, guys, now its story time! Rigby, you can get out of the time out corner."

Rigby left the corner and walk with Mordecai to the reading rug. Then Rigby said:

Rigby- "Aw... I didn't get a snack..."

Mordecai - "I saved you a cookie."

Rigby - "Yay! *quickly ate the cookie* Wanna see if my mommy will let you come over?"

Mordecai - "Sure!"

They sat next to each other and a boy threw a paper ball at Mordecai.

Mordecai - "Hey!"

The boy giggled and then Ms. Green said:

Mrs. Green - "Ok the story I'm reading is Little Red Riding Hood."

Rigby- *whispers to Mordecai sarcastically* Oh boy!"

Mordecai - "I know."

Then the teacher was at the ending of the story.

Mrs. Green - "Then Little Red Riding Hood and her grandma was saving from the lumber jack by cutting the wolf, the end."

Rigby- *whispers to Mordecai* "Thank gosh its over!"

Mordecai - "Yep!"

Mrs. Green - Nap time!

Rigby- Yes!

Mordecai - Yeah-uh!

They found a small mattress mat, a pillow and a soft blanket and all the kids fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()

Soon, all the kids expect for Mordecai woke from nap time and went back to their seats.

Mrs. Green - Wait where's Mordecai?

They saw that Mordecai was still a sleep.

Mrs. Green - Rigby, go wake him up please.

Rigby- *whispers* Wake up dude!

Mordecai didn't budge.

Rigby- *gets a little louder* Wake up!

Mordecai was still asleep.

Rigby- *screams* WAKE UP!

Mordecai- AAAHHH! Dude!

Rigby- Nap time's over! Gosh!

Mordecai - Grrr...

They walk back to the table and Mrs. Green said:

Mrs. Green - "My, somebody is a little heavy sleeper."

Rigby- "Tell me about it."

*Mordecai hits him without teacher seeing*

Rigby- "Ow! Hey!"

*Mordecai snickers*

Mrs. Green - "Ok it time for art!"

Rigby- "YAY!"

She hands out the papers, crayons, and paint to the kids. Mordecai began drawing, and Rigby began to paint a picture. Soon he wanted to get some blue paint, and so he got up his seat and got the blue paint. While he was walking back, he tripped and the blue paint fell on Mordecai's head feathers.

Rigby- "Aw, dude, sorry, didn't mean to!"

Mordecai - "It's fine dude."

Mrs. Green began to get a towel and tries to wipe the paint of Mordecai's feathers. She manages to get it off but some of the paint was still in his hair.

Mrs. Green - "I'm sorry sweetie. You're gonna have to let your mommy wash the paint off your hair."

Mordecai - "Augh."

()()()()()()()()()()

Soon Mordecai and Rigby were walking to Rigby's house since his parents went out, and Rigby's mother had to take Don to the dentist but called her to ask her if he can bring Mordecai over which she agree on.

Mordecai - "It was nice of your mommy to let me stay over at your house."

Rigby- "She never really minds."

Mordecai - "It's going to take a LONG time to get this paint out of our hair."

Rigby- "Yeah my mommy's gonna get mad when she sees-"

*Interrupted by running into a big wolf and Mordecai recognize him*

Mordecai - "You're that meanie that threw the paper ball at me!"

(A: N The boy name is Danny)

Danny - "That right Fat face and Beaver Boy!"

Rigby- "Hey! I'm not fat!"

Danny - "I'm sorry...RATFACE! HAHA!"

Rigby soon began to cry and Danny laughs at him. Mordecai get mad and said:

Mordecai - "Hey! Leave him alone!"

He pushes Danny and he got mad.

Danny- "URGH! YOU DID NOT JUST PUSH ME!"

He rips his shirt and transform into a huge werewolf.

Rigby- "Uh-oh..."

Danny- "RAAAAWWRR! GRRRRR!"

Rigby- "AAHHH! RUN!"

Mordecai and Rigby scream and started to run away from Danny who was chasing them. Then Danny grabs Mordecai by his ankle.

Mordecai - "AHHHH! Rigby! Help!"

Rigby- OK, dude I can fix this! *runs around in circles panicking; then sees a rock* Let go of my friend!

*Throws it at Danny*

Danny- "GRRRRRR!" *grows bigger*

Rigby- "Uh-oh..."

He grip Mordecai's ankle tighter.

Mordecai - "It hurts! Do something Dude! Do something!"

Rigby- I'm trying! Uh..."

He sees an apple and said:

Rigby - "Here boy! Get the apple!"

Danny sees the apple, and drop Mordecai on the ground and chase Rigby who have the apple like a dog.

Mordecai tries to stand but he sees his ankle is swollen and was bleeding a little and he see a piece of glass on the floor, and gets an idea.

Mordecai - "Hey Danny!"

Danny - "Huh?"

Mordecai picks up the glass, and the sun reflecting was on it, and it causes the light to shine at Danny. And his body glowed and turns him back to normal and into a human boy.

Danny - "I'm cured! Thank u guys for curing me from the curse!"

Rigby- "Yeah, you're... err... welcome?"

Danny - "Good bye!"

He left and Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "That was weird."

Rigby - "I know right?"

Mordecai - "Owww...My ankle hurts."

Rigby- "Sorry about that..."

He looks at Mordecai's ankle, and found it swollen and bleeding a little.

Rigby- "Let's see if my daddy can do anything!"

He helps Mordecai up, and walks him to the house. When the door was open, he saw Don.

Don - "Rigby, give me some sugar!"

Rigby- "No time for this, Don, Mordecai's hurt!"

Don- Oh man, come on *Carries Mordecai to their father Dudley.*

Dudley was a raccoon who was Rigby's height (Not the little kid Rigby the 23 year old Rigby) who wears square glasses, a tie, socks, and shoes. He saw Don carrying Mordecai with Rigby.

Dudley - "What's the matter with your little friend?"

Rigby- "He hurt his ankle."

Dudley looks at his ankle and said:

Rigby- "Well?"

Dudley – "It's just sprain and cut it a little. He will be fine, he just have to stay off his feet for a few days."

He wraps a bandage around Mordecai's foot.

Dudley- "Now I'm gonna call you parents about your ankle ok?"

Mordecai - "Ok."

He left to call Mordecai's parents and Rigby said:

Rigby- Wanna plays video games?

Mordecai - Sure!

**Hope you all like it! **


	3. Sleepover

**Hi Guys! I'm glad you like my chapter 2 story of the Mordecai childhood story and I'm really happy about it!**

**This chapter is where Rigby goes to Mordecai's house for a sleepover for the first time and I'm pretty sure something regular happens.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

It's a Friday and the Quintel family is just relaxing until Mordecai:

Mordecai - "Mommy, Daddy, can I ask you something?"

Cecilia - "Of course sweetie."

Mordecai - "Can Rigby sleepover here?"

Cecilia- "As long as his parents are OK with it."

Malachi - "Whatever Mordo. Just don't make a mess and touch my vinyl records like last time!"

Cecilia - "Honey, he was two!"

Malachi- "I don't care he needs to be careful."

Mordecai - "Don't worry, me and Rigby will!"

Malachi- "You better."

Mordecai call Rigby on the phone.

Mordecai - "Rigby!"

Rigby- "Yo Mordo! What's up?"

Mordecai - "Mommy and Daddy said u could come to my house for a sleepover!"

Rigby- "Yay! Let me go ask my parents!"

Mordecai - "Ok!"

Rigby- "They said OK."

Mordecai - "Yeah-uh!"

Rigby- "Yeeeaahh!"

Mordecai - "Let me know when your here!"

Rigby- "OK."

They hang up and Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "He's coming for a sleepover!"

Malachi- "Oh joy!"

Cecilia - "Honey!"

Malachi- "What? Don't tell me you're happy!"

Cecilia - "It his first sleepover!"

Malachi- "Ugh! Fine."

Mordecai - "Yay!"

The doorbell rings. Mordecai open the door and said:

Mordecai - "Hey dude!"

Rigby- "What's up, Mordo?"

Mordecai - "Nothing. I want you to meet my mommy and daddy!"

Rigby- "Yay! OK!"

Mordecai - "Mommy daddy, this is my best friend Rigby."

Cecilia- "Well hey there Rigby!"

Malachi - "What's up?"

Rigby- "Nothing much..."

Mordecai - "Let's go play!"

Rigby- "Yes!"

Malachi - "Don't make a mess!"

Mordecai- "We won't, daddy!"

They went upstairs and Rigby saw big Mordecai room is.

Rigby- "Whoa! Your room is huuuuuuge!"

Mordecai - "The best part is I got a lot of toys!"

Rigby- "YAY!"

They began playing then a couple of hours later they heard:

Cecilia - Morde-pie! Riggie! Dinner!

Mordecai- "Let's go eat!"

They went downstairs and Cecilia said:

Cecilia - "I made Mac and cheese!"

Rigby- "Aw yeah!"

Mordecai - "Yummy!

Malachi- "Eat now."

They began eating and then they where done.

Mordecai and Rigby - "Done!"

Cecilia- "Good! Malachi, what time is it now?"

Malachi - "9:00"

Mordecai - "But we not tired!"

Rigby - "And we want dessert!"

Cecilia- "OK you can stay up till ten but you better be in bed by then."

Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHHH!"

Malachi- "Children! Calm down!"

Mordecai - "Sorry."

Rigby - "Do you have chocolate cake?"

Cecilia- "Yes but I'm afraid to give you any... you're a hyper child..."

Rigby - No I'm not! I'm a big man! *shows his little muscles*

Malachi- Wanna sees real muscles? *shows muscles that are semi-big*

Mordecai - "Wow there big!"

Cecilia- Yes of course they are! *giggles*

Malachi- Hey! You know they are!

They began to kiss which gross out Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai- "Guys!"

Cecilia - "What?"

Mordecai- "Stop being nasty in front of guests... its weird..."

Malachi - "Dude, we're adults we can do what ever we want."

Rigby- "My appetite is gone now... let's go play again, Mordecai."

Mordecai - "Ok!"

They go to play video games and Mordecai won the first round

Mordecai - "Dude you stink at this game!"

Rigby- "Nu uh! You just caught me off guard!"

Mordecai -"Yeah right man."

Rigby- "Re-match?"

Mordecai - "Yeah uh!"

Rigby- "This time I'm gonna win!"

They play and Mordecai wins again!

Mordecai - OHHHH!

Rigby- "What? That's crap!"

Mordecai - "You said a bad word!"

Rigby- "So?"

Mordecai - "My mommy said that word is bad!"

Rigby- "My mommy says it all the time."

Mordecai- "But we can't."

Rigby- "Ugh! I say it all the time too."

Mordecai - "Really?"

Rigby- "Yeah my mommy doesn't mind."

Mordecai - "But mine does."

Rigby- "Fine, if you're bothers you that much I won't say it but you'll eventually start saying it."

Mordecai- "When I'm 10."

Rigby- "OK."

Malachi - "Boys! Time for bed."

Mordecai- "Aw but daddy-"

Malachi - "Bed! Now!"

Mordecai- "Ugh! Fine..."

Rigby - "No! We are not going to bed!'

Mordecai- "Rigby! Stop!"

Rigby - "No! We are men! We can do what ever we want!"

Malachi- "I'm still right here you know."

Rigby turn around and saw him with his arms cross.

Rigby - "Oh."

Malachi started angrily.

Malachi - "Get to sleep!"

Mordecai and Rigby (in surrender) - Ok

He left the room and they put on their footie pajamas. Mordecai had stars on it, while Rigby's had dinosaurs. Then Rigby said:

Rigby - "Give me my sleeping bag."

Mordecai - "What sleeping bag?"

Rigby- "There, under your bed."

Mordecai - "That's not a sleeping bag that my shirt. "

Rigby - "But where am I'm suppose to sleep?"

Mordecai look around and saw his trampoline.

Mordecai - "You can sleep on my trampoline!"

Mordecai move the stuff of his trampoline and Rigby lay down on it, and Mordecai sleeps in his green racecar bed.

Mordecai - "Good night."

Rigby- "Night bro."

They fell asleep and then Mordecai heard a noise

Mordecai - Rigby?

Rigby- "What is it bro?"

Mordecai - "I think there's a monster in my closet!"

Rigby- "Those are just myths, dude."

Then they heard a growling noise.

Rigby- Uh... *scared but determined voice* Still n-not buying it! *crosses arm*

Then the noise got louder and they both got scared.

Rigby- "O-ok then lets go check it out."

They grab a bat and a toy golf club. Then wear football helmets that were a little too big for them. Mordecai open the door.

Rigby- Slowly!

Mordecai open the door slowly and they went inside. They also grabbed a flashlight

Mordecai - I don't see anything.

Rigby- "Well then let's goes back to sl- AHHH!"

They saw the monster that is green have horns and sharp teeth.

Rigby- Holy crap-*looks at Mordecai*-olla!

Monster - "GRRRRRRRRRR!"

Mordecai- "AHHHHH!"

Rigby - "Go away!"

Monster- "RAAAAAWWRRRR!"

Mordecai punch him in his leg then the monster said:

Monster- "Ow! You think I don't have nerves?"

Rigby- "What? He talked? I'm so confused..."

Mordecai - "What are you doing in my closest? "

Monster - "I'm telling my mommy you hit me! " *run away crying*

Rigby- "Uh... ok? I told you it wasn't scary!"

Monster Mom - "WHO HIT MY BABY!?"

Rigby- "NOW IT'S SCARY! RUN!"

They began running and the mama monster said:

Mama Monster - "YOU'RE GONNA BE PUNISH WHEN I GET YOU GUYS!"

They still kept on running and Rigby said:

Rigby - "I never realize how big your closest is!"

Mordecai - "Me either! MOMMY!"

They didn't hear them because they we're asleep.

They quickly hid behind some boxes.

Mama - When I get my hands on them there butts will be red and glow in the dark!

Mordecai- "That's a little strange... but scary as heck!"

Rigby - "I think she wants to whip our butts!"

Mordecai- "Of course she does."

Rigby - "How are we gonna stop her and the baby?"

Mordecai- "What is one thing all moms hate?"

Rigby - "Dirt?"

Mordecai- "They hate a messy house! LET'S TRASH THE PLACE!"

Rigby - "Yeaaauuhhh!"

They start trashing the room and the Mamma Monster keeps cleaning it up.

Mordecai - "Make a bigger mess!"

They kept on making a bigger mess until the Mamma Monster said:

Mama Monster - "THAT"S IT! I'M NEVER CLEANING THIS CLOEST OR LIVING HERE EVER AGAIN! COME ON BABY, WE ARE OUT OF HERE!"

They magically disappear and Mordecai and Rigby spin around and said:

Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But then they trip which cause the door to open. Then the bedroom door open and it was Cecilia and Malachi with his sunglasses on.

Cecilia - "What are you boys doing?"

Malachi - "And why we're you both in the closet?"

Rigby - "There was a monster and we hit it and then the mama monster came and she wanted to whip our butts! Then we made her mad and she left and we where save! And…And…"

Cecilia - "I think you guys had a bad dream and sleepwalk to the closet."

Malachi - "Go back to sleep boys."

Mordecai - "Ok."

They went back to their bed and then Rigby said:

Rigby - "Mordecai."

Mordecai - "Hm?"

Rigby - "This is was the best sleepover ever."

Mordecai - "Yeah it was!"

Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Malachi - "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?"

Mordecai and Rigby (quietly) - "OOOOOOHHHH!"

They laugh for a bit then they went to sleep.

**Hope you like it! And sorry it took so long. **


	4. Nakie Time!

**Hi Peeps! I'm glad you call like Mordecai's childhood story I'm happy about it! **

**Anyway this chapter is about Mordecai, Rigby, and Don going naked for the first time. **

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

It just a normal day, Mordecai was upstairs in his room reading a comic book on his bed. Then he heard his mom said:

Cecilia - "Morde-pie! I got you something!"

Mordecai heard his mom, and went downstairs in the living room.

Mordecai - "What is it Mommy?"

Cecilia - This!

Mordecai- Oh! What is- *looks disappointed*

She got him some new clothes. The look nerdy and was brown and gray.

Cecilia - "Try it on!"

Mordecai- "Ok..."

He tried them on and they look dorky on him.

Mordecai - "I ha-love them."

Cecilia - "I'm glad you love them!" *gave him a kiss on the cheek*

Mordecai- "Heh yeah..." *starts scratching*

Cecilia - "Why don't u go play with Rigby?"

Mordecai- "Ok."

He began to walk to Rigby's and see Rigby with the same clothes he has. Mordecai chuckled to himself

Mordecai- "You being tortured too?"

Rigby - "Yep, I hate these stupid clothes!"

Mordecai- "Me too, we need to do something about it!"

Don - Hi guys!

They saw Don wearing the same clothes was scratching all over his body.

Mordecai- "How come every mom is making their kids wear these?"

Don - "Because they want them to look nice."

Rigby- "It's stupid! LET'S PROTEST!"

Mordecai - "Yay!"

Don- "You sure we should?"

Rigby - "I hate wearing these nerdy itchy clothes!"

Don- "Let's do it! Wait, what should we do?"

Rigby- "LETS GO NAKED!"

Mordecai - Naked! Are you sure? I only go nakie when I'm taking a bath.

Rigby- "Yeah we should!"

He soon took off his clothes and see that he was a little chubby.

Don- "Ha, ha!"

Then he took off his clothes. Mordecai took off his clothes but covering his crotch with hands

Mordecai - "This feel weird."

Rigby- "Dude! We're animals. It's no big deal."

Soon they started to run around and Rigby said:

Rigby - "Its nakie time!"

Mordecai was laughing but still covering his crotch with his hands.

Don- "You look like you have to pee."

Mordecai - "I'm still not comfortable going nakie."

Rigby- "It's easy."

Don - "Yeah, you will get used to it."

Mordecai- "How do you guys do it?"

Rigby - "We went nakie for a few times."

Don- "Maybe a lot of times..."

Then the door open and it was Mordecai's parents.

Mordecai- "AHH!"

Malachi - "Mordecai!"

Mordecai- "Rigby!"

Rigby- "Don!"

Don- "What did I do?!"

Rigby- "Oh sorry I thought we were playing a game..."

Malachi - "What are you doing?! Put your clothes back on!"

Mordecai - "I uh..."

Rigby - "No way! Look how sexy we look!" *put his hands on his hips, smiled, and swing his belly around*

Mordecai - *sarcastically* "Oh yeah, that's soooo sexy."

Malachi - "Grr!"

Rigby- "We're tired of these itchy clothes! WE'RE PROTESTING!"

Mordecai - "What he said!"

Malachi- "You ignoramuses!"

Don - "What does that word mean?"

Mordecai- "I think it's a fruit…"

Rigby- "I'm not a fruit! It's a vegetable! "

Malachi face palms.

Malachi- "It means you kids are ignorant and have no sense!"

Rigby - "We do have sense!"

Malachi- "Then put your clothes on!"

Rigby - "No! We are sexy nakie!"

Mordecai- "Don't push his buttons!"

Cecilia - "What's going on?"

Malachi- "The stinkin' kids are going' naked!"

Cecilia - "That's wonderful!"

Malachi- "What?!"

Cecilia - Honey, when I was his age, I use to go naked because my parents where hippies and they let me go naked. You did it in high school too remember?"

Malachi - *pretends to not remember* "Um... no?"

Rigby - "Oh! Somebody's busted!"

Malachi- "SHUT YOUR TRAP, COON!"

Rigby started to cry.

Cecilia- "Honey!"

Malachi - "Sorry."

Cecilia - "It's ok Rigby, don't cry."

Rigby- "I thought you were uncomfortable."

Mordecai - "I'm starting to like it now."

Don- "Me too!"

Malachi - "You guys can be naked. Only because I did it."

Rigby- "YAY!"

Mordecai - "Yay!"

Malachi- "I'm gonna regret this…"


	5. T-Bully

**Hi peeps! Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter for this story. Originally I thought I will be done with Guessing Game in like a week or something but due to school and me being lazy and all, but I'm gonna start writing this story again. **

**Anyway this chapter is about Mordecai signing up for T-Ball and meets a bully, while his mother learns to stop being overprotected of her son.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

It was a Sunday evening and the Quintel family was eating dinner. Then Malachi said:

Malachi - "Mordecai, since it's the fall, I think it time you play T-ball."

Cecilia - "He is not doing that."

Mordecai - "What's T-ball?"

Cecilia said:

Cecilia - "It like baseball but they make it simpler but putting the ball on a pole. I don't you should do it."

Mordecai - "Why not?"

Cecilia - "Cause Morde-pie it dangerous, you can hurt yourself."

Malachi- "Honey, it won't hurt to let him do it once."

Cecilia - "Maybe he should take an art class."

Mordecai - "I don't know…."

Malachi - "Cecilia he can do well. I won a trophy of t-ball at his age."

Mordecai - "You did?"

Malachi - "Yeah look."

He shows Mordecai a picture of him as a 5-year old with a trophy. Malachi look like Mordecai in the picture but he have light blue feathers, and his hairstyle is a little different. On the trophy it said "Malachi A. Quintel". Mordecai stare at it in awed.

Mordecai - "Cool! Mommy, can I please play t-ball?"

Cecilia - "I don't know..."

Mordecai - "Please mommy."

Cecilia - "*sighs* Ok."

Mordecai - "Yay! I'm gonna win a trophy like daddy!"

Cecilia - "I'm gonna regrets this…."

()()()()()()()()()

Soon in the park, they are the t-ball field. Mordecai was wearing his t-ball uniform. It was red and white on the shirt it said "The Warriors". He was also wearing a red helmet. While his parents, was putting stuff on the bench, he saw Rigby, his parents, and his younger brother Don.

Mordecai - "Don! Rigby!"

Rigby and Don - "Mordecai!"

Mordecai ran to them and Don said:

Don - "Mordo! Give me some sugar!"

Mordecai gave Don some sugar and it made Rigby mad.

Mordecai - "What are you doing here Rigby?"

Rigby - "My mommy sign me up in t-ball!"

Mordecai - "Me too!"

Don - "I wish I can play."

Rigby - "Keep wishing Don because you're not gonna!"

Soon they saw the other team they were wearing black and white and there shirt said "The Pandas" and there helmet was white. Soon the leader was a 5 year old human who had blue eyes and brown hair. His name was Parker.

Parker - "Who are you losers?"

Mordecai - "We are not losers!"

Rigby - "Yeah!"

Parker - "Whatever, just get to lose!"

Mordecai and Rigby - "Hmph, Hmph, Hmph."

()()()()()()()()()()

The score was Warriors - 15 and The Pandas - 14. Mordecai was doing pretty good and so was Rigby. Next it was Mordecai turn to bat. Rigby and their new friends cheered him on.

Cecilia - "Oh I hope he's gonna be ok."

Malachi - "He will be fine."

Parker threw the ball at Mordecai, and Mordecai hit the ball and began to run the first base. Mordecai run and slide and his fingertip touch the base and one of the Panda's team player caught the ball.

Panda's Coach - OUT!

Mordecai - "Aw."

The team, their coach and Malachi got mad.

Malachi - "How he got out? He touches the base! I can't believe this!"

Cecilia - "Honey calm down."

Malachi - "Unbelievable."

Soon it was Rigby turn. He misses the first ball:

Coach - Strike 1!

He misses the second ball:

Coach - Strike 2!

Then he misses the third ball:

Coach - Strike 3! Warriors win the game!

The team cheers and so did their parents. The other team was mad and upset that they lost. When Mordecai was gonna go to his parents, he saw Rigby being bullied by Parker and his friends.

Mordecai - "Hey! Leave Rigby alone!"

Parker - "Who's gonna make me?"

Mordecai - "Me!"

Mordecai push Parker in the mud. Parker was shock and mad and was about to hit Mordecai until he heard:

Parker's Mom - "Parker!"

Parker - "Mommy I..."

Parker's Mom - "Don't you mommy me! For bully this little boy's friend, you get no TV or dessert for a week!"

She grabs Parker's hand and he said:

Parker - "Your dead meat Quintel!"

Parker mom drags him away.

Mordecai - "You ok dude?"

Rigby - "Yeah I'm ok. But you better be careful of what Parker said."

Mordecai - "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Cecilia - "You ok sweetheart? Are you hurt? You need anything?"

Mordecai - "Mommy I'm fine."

Cecilia - "Good cause I don't want anybody to hurt my little baby."

Mordecai - "Mom!"

Rigby giggled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Soon the school bell rang, and a lot kids got out the classroom and was happy that school was over. Mordecai got out of his classroom (A/N Rigby wasn't there because he had to go to the dentist) and began to walk home until he stop and was next to the janitor closet and heard:

Parker - "Hey Beaver Boy."

Mordecai - "Parker?"

Mordecai look around but didn't see him. Then he heard a few giggles and it sound like there was someone else with Parker.

Parker - "Thanks to you, I got punish!"

Mordecai - "But you bullied my friend."

Parker - "And you hit me. I don't like it when guys hit me and get into trouble."

Mordecai - "And I don't like it when you bully my friends!"

Parker - "You know what we do to guys like you?"

Mordecai - "What?"

Parker- "THIS!"

The door open and him and his friends drag Mordecai inside and beat him up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At his house, Mordecai was in his bed, with a bandage wrap around his head, a black eye, and a swollen bruise up cheek. His mother was there with him:

Cecilia - "You get some rest Morde-pie. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Mordecai - "Ok mommy. I could have beaten him but it was 3 against one and I couldn't do it."

Cecilia - "I know baby but you will be fine. Now get some rest."

She went downstairs and Mordecai fall asleep. An hour later he woke up hearing his parents talking. He went downstairs but was still sore from the beating he took. He stood in the middle of the stairs where his parents couldn't see him.

Cecilia - "Oh I can't believe that those boys hurt my little Morde-pie!"

Malachi - "Honey calm down. At least they expelled the boy and his friend who beat the crap out of him. He could of won but that boy had his friends to help."

Cecilia - "I know he should have taken an art class because he wouldn't get hurt! I'm calling the coach because Mordecai is never playing T-Ball again!"

Mordecai gasps. He likes playing t-ball and he would have missed his new friends. Cecilia picks up the phone to dial the number but Malachi hanged up.

Malachi - "Cecilia look at you! You said you never want went to be one overprotected moms but you are one!"

Cecilia - "How?"

Malachi - "You wanted to bring a giant first aid kit, you kind embarrassed Mordecai by calling him his nickname, and you want to take him out of something he loves. I know you love him and all but you gotta stop being so overprotected of him. In a few years he's gonna grow to be an adult. You can't treat him like this forever; you have to let him go."

Cecilia - "….Your right honey. Is that he's the only child that we have and it just so hard to let him go. I just have to face the fact that Morde-pie is growing up and soon he's gonna be an adult."

Malachi - "I know. But you can still think of him as your baby."

Mordecai soon smiled. He was happy now that his mother gonna stop being overprotected of him and not take him out of t-ball. But he now he understands why was Cecilia was so overprotected of him and he decide that he will let Cecilia always think of him as her baby.

Cecilia kisses Malachi and said:

Cecilia - "Thanks honey. I'm gonna talk to Mordecai."

Mordecai quickly ran to his room and go back to his bed and pretend to fall asleep. Cecilia goes to Mordecai and start to gently shake him awake.

Cecilia - "Mordecai. Mordecai wake up."

Mordecai wakes and did a fake yawn.

Mordecai - "Oh hi mommy."

Cecilia - "How you feeling sweetheart?"

Mordecai - "A little better."

Cecilia - "I wanna tell you something."

Mordecai - "What is it?"

Cecilia - "I wanna say I'm sorry I was so overprotected."

Mordecai - "It's ok mommy."

Cecilia - "No it not. Daddy was right your growing up and soon you're gonna be an adult and I can't treat you like a baby forever."

Mordecai - "Um….If you want, you can always think of me as your baby."

Cecilia - "Oh Mordecai! Do you mean it?"

Mordecai - "Yep. Even if I'm an old man you can think of me as your baby."

Cecilia gave Mordecai a tight hug.

Mordecai - "Mommy, you hurting me."

Cecilia quickly let go of him.

Cecilia - "Sorry honey."

Mordecai chuckled and he started to look tired.

Cecilia - "You should go back to sleep Morde-pie. You just had an awful beating."

Mordecai - "Yeah but at least I get to stay home from school."

Cecilia smiled and tucked him in, and kisses him good night.

Cecilia - "Good night Morde-pie."

Mordecai - "Good night mommy."

Mordecai soon fell asleep and Cecilia left his room.

**Hope you all like it! :D**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys! First thing I wanna say is that I'm glad you like the Mordecai childhood story. **

**Second I wanted to tell you that due to a friend request, I'm gonna add more to first chapter of the story, and add 2 extra chapters when Mordecai was a baby. The extra ones are gonna be chapter 2 and 3 I just have to move the other chapters around. **

**Hope you guys like the extra ones! :D**


	7. Tickle Torture

**Hi guys! I know it been long since I made a chapter. Sorry it just that I lost my spark and a lot of drama is happening in my family and I don't wanna talk about it. **

**Anyway this chapter is about Malachi finding out Mordecai lied to him about eating a cookie before dinner. Instead of hitting him, he tries another way to make him tell the truth. So relax and enjoy the story! **

It was a Saturday evening and it was only Malachi and Mordecai. Cecilia was on a business trip and she wouldn't be back for a few days.

Malachi was cooking dinner when Mordecai came into the kitchen and said:

Mordecai– "Daddy can I have a cookie?"

Malachi- "Not until after supper!"

Mordecai– "Please just one little cookie?"

Malachi- "No!"

Soon he heard the phone and left the room and went to go pick it up. Mordecai quickly ate the cookie and swallow it. Malachi came back and saw Mordecai looking a little nervous

Mordecai – "H-hi daddy."

Malachi- "Everything alright? You seem jumpy."

Mordecai– "Yeah I'm fine."

Malachi- "What did you do?"

Mordecai– "Nothing."

Malachi– "Are you sure?"

Mordecai– "Everything fine daddy, I'm just gonna go watch TV."

Malachi- *sighs* "Alright then."

Mordecai quickly goes into the living room, and turn on the TV and watch SpongeBart.

Malachi continues to cook until his notice that in the cookie basket one cookie was missing.

_Mordecai did steal the cookie!_

Malachi was about to go to the living room until he stop

_Wait, how will I make Mordecai tell the truth? I'm not gonna hit him, cause I will NEVER hit my kid. I don't even believing hitting kids. Wait….I got it!_

Mordecai- *laughs at TV* Man SpongeBart is SO funny!

Soon Malachi came into the living room and sat next to Mordecai.

Malachi– "Hey son I notice a cookie is missing"

Mordecai– "Um…Maybe Rigby ate one when came over here."

Malachi- "Maybe your right. Hey I got an idea."

Mordecai- "What?"

Malachi- "You wanna play truth?"

Mordecai- "Sure. How you play?"

Malachi- "First, you lie down your belly and lift your feet up.

Mordecai lied down on his belly, and lift he feet up.

Mordecai- "Now what?"

Malachi- "Put for feet on your lap."

Mordecai did as he told, and Malachi hold Mordecai's ankle together.

Malachi– "I'm gonna ask you again; did u eat a cookie?"

Mordecai- "N-no I did not! W-what are you doing?"

Malachi- "THIS!"

Malachi began to tickle Mordecai's feet.

Mordecai- *laughs really hard* "No! NO! STOP IT!"

Malachi- *still tickling his feet* "Did you eat the cookie?"

Mordecai- "NO! LEAVE me alone!" *continues laughing*

Malachi- "Not until you tell me the truth."

Mordecai- "I didn't eat the cookie!"

Malachi– "Alright then more tickling for you!"

Malachi began to tickle him on the feet even more. Mordecai laughs really hard.

Mordecai - "Stop please! I didn't do it!" *laughs*

Malachi– "Are u telling the truth?"

Mordecai- "Y-yes!"

Malachi– "I don't know...If you are because you were a little jumpy when I ask u about the cookie."

Mordecai- "B-because you startled me..."

Malachi– "Then why there were crumbs on you?"

Mordecai- "Because ha I was eating... err... carrots?"

Malachi- I don't think so. More tickling on the feet for you!

Mordecai- NOOOO!

Malachi began to tickle him on the feet even more. Mordecai laughed hysterically and found it hard to breathe.

Malachi– "Did u eat the cookie Mordecai?"

Mordecai-"...No..."*laughs*

Malachi– "Ok" *tickle him even harder and Mordecai laughs even more*

Malachi– "I'll stop when you tell the truth"

Mordecai- "I am telling the truth!" *laughs*

Malachi– "Did you eat the cookie?"

Mordecai- "No, I did not!" *laughs hysterically*

Malachi– "I'm not gonna stop tickling you until you tell me you ate the cookie"

Mordecai couldn't take it anymore when he said:

Mordecai- "Ugh! Fine! I ate it! I ate the cookie! Just stop tickling my feet please!" *laughs*

Malachi– "Good."

Soon he stops tickling Mordecai's feet, and got off the couch.

Mordecai- *breathing heavily* "Thank you!"

Malachi– "See? Every time you lied, you get tickle torture"

Mordecai- "Ok, daddy."

Malachi– "Remember the next time you lie, you're gonna be tickled again"

Mordecai- "Ok daddy, I won't anymore."

Malachi – "Good. Now let go eat dinner."

Mordecai - "Ok!"

**Hope you all like it! **


End file.
